After The Forgotten Day
by Rokeby
Summary: What if Buffy got pregnant during I Will Remember You, and the only way Angel could became vampire again was if he took care of the baby? Angel has to raise the baby alone and save the forsaken souls in L.A. CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Consequences

After The Forgotten Day

Disclaimer : I **don't** own anything exept, well, a bit of the plot and some characters. If you don't recognize them from _Buffy _or _Angel_, they're mine.

Feedback: Yes! This is my first posted story, so I'd like to know what you guys think of it. **Read&Review** please!

Thanks to my beta, Sara. I really appreciate it.

A/N: English isn't my first language, so bare with me. I haven't seen the Angel episode "_I Will Remember You" _either, so bare with me there as well.

Rating: T, just for safety.

* * *

**Part One - Consequences**

"So, what do you choose?". Angel walked to the closest wall and let his forehead rest against the cold, grey, stone wall. His thoughts were a mess, all of him was a mess at the moment. The two oracles who floated in the air, looked down on the dark clothed man, who stood with his back upon them. The female oracle let a hand ran through her red hair that floated slowly in the breeze. She looked a bit worried, but she knew there was nothing she could do. The male oracle who floated beside her, had a face that was expressionless.

Angel turned himself around. His body seemed to weight 100 kg more than it had when he had arrived here. His deep brown eyes looked at the two oracles. He couldn't choose. When he came to the Oracles lair, he knew what he was going to say, but not that anything of this could happen.

"Can't you just turn me back?" he asked annoyed, even though he knew that they already had told him that they couldn't.  
"What is done cannot be undone," the male said, repeating what he had told the ex-vampire not ten minutes ago. "But what is not yet done can be avoided," the female said, also repeating herself. "Which means that we can't make you a souled vampire again, because you have become a human," the female said.

Angel let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't stay like this, even if I want to. If I do, Buffy will die. I can't let that happen!". The male oracle closed his eyes. "I wonder if you have listened to us at all". "We were going to let you choose. You can still live as a human, with this girl and all, but she's going to die. The other option could have been that we swallow the day, you became vampire again and you could've protected this girl," the female oracle told Angel, who was pacing.  
He stopped his pacing and looked confused. "Could have?"

"We can't swallow a day when it's taking someone's life," the female oracle replied. Now Angel was really confused. "If we take back the day, someone close to you is going to die," the male oracle replied as he opened his eyes. The man looked up at the two oracles, now he didn't understand a thing. "No one close to me has been in danger, except for me and Buffy, but who else," Angel said , mostly to himself, but way loud enough for the oracles to hear. "Your child will die, " the female said sadly.

Angel looked at her with eyes filled with confusion. "I don't have any children, I've been a vampire for 200 years, so." he started to say but slowly he got the picture. "Except today. Buffy," Angel whispered.

Angel couldn't believe it, Buffy was going to have a child. His child, this was unbelievable. "So, you finally got it? At last," the male oracle said, starting to sound a bit annoyed. "So, you will receive two new choices" the female started. "You can, as we said earlier, still live as a human with this girl and all, but she's going to die, no matter what you do. And the child as well, " the male said calmly, as if it was the weather he was talking about.

"Or, we'll take back the day, the girl will still live, and you'll take your child, " the female oracle added.  
"Can't she have the child? I can tell her to stay away, hide somewhere until.." Angel started, but he realized that it was just nonsense. "If you want to be a vampire again, you have to take the child. Besides, your girl will have a lot of troubles if she is going to raise a child now" the female oracle replied with compassion.

"So, what do you choose?" the male oracle asked again. Angel looked at his Claddagh ring and he realized that there was nothing he could do. A dead Buffy or a living Buffy, it was an easy option; he had to take the baby. "I'll do it. I'll take the baby," Angel said quietly, but stood tall up. "The decision has been made. You have one hour to say goodbye to Buffy, after that hour, the day will turn back and she and your friends won't remember ANYTHING, just that you killed that Mohra demon," the male replied. "Now, go. The baby will be lying in your bedroom after the girls departure" the female said. "Your friends will know the baby, but not it's mother, but they won't think about that". Angel nodded. "Thanks," he muttered before he left the cold place.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, what do you think? Read&Review :)  
Also, if you know any good Irish, Scottish or Celtic names, I will be really happy I do have some names for the baby, but I'd love to get some suggestions as well. 


	2. I'll Never Forget

**Part Two - I'll Never forget**

**Disclaimer :** I **don't** own anything exept, well, a bit of the plot and some characters. If you don't recognize them from _Buffy _or _Angel_, they're mine. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon.

**Feedback:** Yes! This is my first posted story, so I'd like to know what you guys think of it. **Read&Review** please!

Thanks to my beta, **Emma's Angel**. I really apreciate it.

**A/N: **English isn't my first language, so bare with me. I haven't seen the Angel episode "_I Will Remember You" _either, so bare with me there as well.

**A/N 2: **The following conversation is from "I Will Remember You" and doesn't belong to me, but to it's rightful owners. I have actually never seen the whole episode, just the beginning, so I don't know how Buffy reacts at all, so bare with me.

**Rating:** T, just for safety

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel briefly greeted Cordelia and Doyle when he passed them after he   
entered the building where "Angel Investigations" were located. They didn't  
notice anything wrong with him, they just guessed he wanted to get back to Buffy.

He walked with heavy steps down to his apartment, where he guessed Buffy was   
waiting for him. He was right. When he came down the stairs, he noticed a  
pacing Buffy. He sighed. This was going to be hard. Really hard. She had  
noticed him, and met him when he only had a few stairs left. She wore a  
red, knee-length dress. Her sparkling blonde hair was pulled up in a  
ponytail.  
"She looks like an angel," he thought. "She only lacks the wings".

"I'm guessing that expression isn't because they were all out of fresh OJ at  
the deli" she said, looking at him. Angel was ripped out of his thoughts  
when her voice reached his once so sensitive ears. He heard that she tried  
to put in a little joke, but he wasn't in the mood, which she discovered when  
she saw the expression on his face.

"What happened?" she sounded worried. Angel opened his mouth, but he  
couldn't say anything. Everything he had to say was going to hurt like hell.  
Both of them were going to cry at the end of this. He knew that, but it was  
the only way.

"Nothing happened. I just.." he started a sentence, but he couldn't finish  
it. It was going to hurt, but he had to tell her. It was only ten minutes  
left of the hour the oracles had given him.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly. He had to tell her.

"I went to see the oracles. I asked them to turn me back." he replied with a  
heavy heart. He looked for an expression in her face. He found one.  
Confusion.

"What? Why?" the blonde slayer asked in a voice filled with confusion.

"Because more then ever I know how much I love you," Angel started and  
walked towards Buffy.

"No." she looked at him. "No, you didn't!" she backed away from him. Buffy looked at him with teary eyes, filled with sadness.

"If I stay mortal one of us will wind up dead. Maybe both of us. You heard  
what the Mohra said" Angel explained and tried to make her understand. He took a few more steps towards her.

"Mohra's gone. We killed him." she knew she sounded like a  
three year old, but she couldn't believe her own ears.

"He said others would come" Angel looked at Buffy and he could see that she   
was hurting. So was he.

"They always come. And they always will. But that's my problem now, not  
yours, remember?" Buffy told him firmly.

"No, I won't just stand by and let you fight, maybe die, alone." Angel  
refused and took a few steps towards her.

"Then we fight together!" Buffy now sounded a bit desperate and Angel wished  
that this could had ended up different. But he couldn't tell her that. He  
had to do what was best for the world. He couldn't afford to think of   
himself and his happiness.

"Buffy. You saw what happened last night. If anything I'm a liability to  
you. You take chances to protect me, and that's not just bad for you, it's  
bad for the people we were meant to help." Angel explained and laid a   
comforting hand on her shoulder. Buffy looked at the hand, but she didn't  
try to shake it off. She looked up at him with eyes filled with some sort of  
betrayal, trying to understand.

"So what? You just took a whole 24 hours to weigh the ups and downs of being  
a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a superhero?" she replied  
harshly. She wanted him to have a guilty conscience, perhaps he even go back to the oracles?

"You know that's not it. How can we be together if the cost is your life, or  
the lives of others? I know. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure if I could  
do it if I woke up with you one more morning." the ex-vampire told the  
slayer.

He was right. She knew that she was wrong. Selfish. She was selfish. She  
wasn't thinking with her brain, only with her heart. He was right, as usual.   
They had to protect the forsaken souls and save the world from darkness.  
Buffy looked down at her red shoes, before she looked up at him.

Buffy swallowed and took a deep breath. "I understand. So, what happens  
now?".

This was going to be hard. Really hard. "The Oracles are giving us back the  
day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me   
mortal." Angel looked at Buffy.

"When?"

Angel threw a glance at the clock that hung on the wall nearby. "Another   
minute." Angel replied silently.

Buffy looked at him with big eyes. He was kidding? Another minute? How could  
she say goodbye? How could she live on?  
She ran into his arms. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she  
desperately held on to him, afraid that he would disappear, even before they  
got to say goodbye.

"A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!" The blonde slayer's eyes were  
filled with tears and her eyes soon let the tears run free.

Angel stroked her hair. "We don't have a choice. It's done."

"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could  
have had?" Buffy asked teary, not looking up from Angel's deep blue sweater.

"You won't." Angel said, his fists clenched. "No one will know but me.".  
Buffy finally looked up at him. Her eyes were big, red and teary. She  
couldn't believe that he had just said that.

"Everything we did…" she started. Her voice broke down into small sobs.

"It never happened. " Angel finished for her. His voice was not so strong  
either. It felt like his heart and soul screamed that he had done the   
completely wrong thing. They were right. His heart and soul, but his brain  
was telling him something different. He had to listen to his brain for once.

"It did. It did. I know it did!" Buffy sobbed. Her right hand slipped down  
from his neck and found his heartbeat.  
"I felt your heartbeat." She whispered silently.

"Buffy.." Angel said, trying to comfort her, but was cut off when Buffy's  
mouth found his.

The kiss was soft and gentle in the beginning but after half a minute, it  
became rougher and more passionate. Angel knew that this was going to go   
terribly wrong if he didn't pull away. Angel pulled away, even though he  
didn't want to.

Buffy looked up at the clock. Her eyes widened.

"Oh God. It's not enough time." Buffy sobbed and looked up at Angel with  
teary eyes. Angel's heart ached.

"Shh, please. Please. Please, please." Angel said, trying to soothe the  
crying slayer. His arms were still wrapped around her slim waist. Her arms  
had found their way back around his neck, and her head was resting on his  
shoulder. She sobbed silently.

"I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never  
forget." The slayer sobbed and practically glued herself to him, as the  
world started to lighten.

"It's happening" he thought. He was right.

Angel felt Buffy disappear in his arms, and he was alone in the light. It  
was all turning white. He couldn't see anything, except the white world.  
He heard a baby's cry and some mumbling voices.

"Oh Buffy, it's a girl!" a young woman's voice said happily. A lot more   
baby cries were heard.

"What are you going to name her?" another voice asked. This one belonged to  
a grown up woman.

"I have the perfect name for her.." the young woman's voice , which Angel  
recognized very well, was tuned down. He couldn't hear a word.

Suddenly he could hear a man, telling a prophecy or some sort of a legend:

"One born of the day that never existed, will have the powers of both the guardian of light and the fighter of darkness.. One will not know.  
She will never be born but still come to life. The Angel will watch over her. The soul  
fighters are her true family. The light and darkness belong to her. She is the window through times. She is related to those who live before, to the psychic one.  
When the time comes, she will rise and protect the light, the darkness and the  
whole world…"


	3. Daddy

I haven't updated in a while because of my writers block, but now my muse is back, and here is a new part! I hope y'all will forgive me for my laziness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters except Skye Catharina, and bits of the plot. Every character you don't recognize from the Buffyworld belongs to me. All the characters you recognize belongs to Joss Whedon & Crew, I'm only borrowing them.

**Feedback:** Yup! I'd like that Read and Review people Reviews keeps me going

Thanks to my beta, **Emma's Angel**. I couldn't have done anything of this without you

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - Daddy**

The sun had just set and it was starting to get dark. The city was starting  
to calm down, but within a few hours, it would be wide-awake again, only  
(that) the creatures of the night would be the ones who were partying. Except  
many young mortal people, who would also probably (would) party all night long, and a couple of them would probably become dinner.

Something that meant that he had to go out and save them. Some nights,   
especially this one, he didn't want to go on patrol. Too bad that he had to.  
It was his 'sacred duty'. Yeah, it really was his duty. No one else would  
have done it.

The vampire sighed and rested his head against a cold wall. He sat on the  
roof on the building where 'Angel Investigations' were located. The view  
from the top was amazing, and when the sun set it was a really beautiful  
sight. Some would even say that it was very romantic to sit on the roof at  
sunset. This evening wasn't romantic at all. Not that he was alone, but no  
one could say that it could be romantic to sit on a roof with the person he  
was up with now. Cozy, yes, but not romantic.

Small whimpers tore Angel out of his thoughts and back to the brutal world.

"Shh" Angel cooed and rocked the little creature in his arms.

Twenty-four hours ago, Angel hadn't seen this creature before, but so much  
had happened. So much had happened within a few hours. Angel sighed and let his mind travel back a few hours, after the oracles had taken back the day that  
never existed.

"So, then let's just stick to the plan. Keep our distance until time has  
passed. Given enough time - we should be able to.. " Buffy started.

"Forget" Angel finished for his ex-lover.

"Yeah. So - I'm gonna go - start forgetting," Buffy said, but it doesn't  
sound like that was what she wanted.

Suddenly, a demon jumped through the window, smashing it on it's way in.  
The demon ran towards Angel, who grabbed one of Cordy's elf statues and  
smashed the jewel on the demon's head. The demon vanished.

Angel placed the elf statue back on it's original place and hoped that  
Cordelia never would find out that he had used it to kill a demon. Angel   
looked at Buffy who stared at him with enormous eyes.

"That was unreal. How did you know how to kill it?" She asked unbelievably.

"It's a Mohra demon. I had a lot of time to catch up on my reading. " Angel  
told Buffy pretty quickly.

"Yeah. Okay. So I guess we've covered it, right?" Buffy asked after a while.

"I guess we did" Angel said slowly.

"And that's all there really is to say" Buffy said, as if she wanted him to  
confirm it more than once.

"Yeah. That's it" Angel said, as he discovered his clock on the floor. It  
was broken. He looked up from the clock to where Buffy was supposed to  
stand, but she was gone. He could see her back as she walked through the  
door in his office.

Angel sighed, and picked the broken clock up from the floor and placed it  
beside Cordelia's elf. He'd fix it later.

Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up some low whimpering sounds. They  
were coming from his apartment below the ground. Angel wrinkled his brows  
and followed the low sound down to his bedroom.

"What can it be?" he thought and crept down the last stairs before he stood  
in the room where he said goodbye to Buffy and his humanity.

He peeked into his bedroom and saw a pink blanket lying on his bed. The   
blanket moved! Angel's eyes widened, but his senses didn't react, so it  
wasn't anything dangerous. Then he realized it. It was the baby.

He picked up the pink blanket, and the baby inside it. Angel had to smile.  
Wrapped up in the little blanket laid one of the sweetest things he had ever  
seen. The little baby, it was obviously a girl since the blanket was pink,  
looked at him with big brown eyes.

"You're so tiny," he said to the baby and held her as if he was afraid she would  
break in thousand pieces. He carefully touched her nose. It was so small.   
Everything on her was like a regular size person, only smaller.

A little hand got out of the blanket and grabbed Angel's index finger. Angel  
looked amused at the little hand that held his finger. The sleeve on the  
pink bodysuit she wore, sled a little bit down her arm, and revealed some  
sort of bracelet. Not those beautiful ones of gold, but those plastic ones   
you get when you're in a hospital.  
He took a closer look at the bracelet and found out that it actually had  
written something on it.

"Hi! I'm Buffy Anne Summer's baby girl. I'm born (on) August 21st at 7.30  
AM. My name is Angelle Eloise Summers. I was 50 cm long and weighed 3890  
grams." Angel read loudly. He looked at the girl.

"Angelle?" he asked, not that he expected an answer from the little baby in  
his arms. If he hadn't read the text on the bracelet, just heard the name,  
he would've believed that she had the same name as him, because it had the same pronunciation.

"You named her after me?" Angel whispered silently as he looked down at the  
little girl who sucked on her little thumb. He had to smile when he looked  
at her. She was so tiny, innocent and pure. She was his daughter.

"It's sad that I have to give you a new name, sweetie" Angel thought as he  
carefully sat down on the bed. Not wanting the little one to stop her thumb  
sucking. It was terribly cute to watch.

"She can't have the same name as me. That'll just be confusing, and if Buffy  
suddenly gets her memory back" Angel started. He knew she'd never get her  
memory back. "It'll be stupid to name you after me. She isn't supposed to  
know you. At least for now" he finished. The baby had now closed her eyes  
and breathed steadily.

"So I have to find a new name for you," he thought as he slowly rose up from  
the bed. Trying not to wake the sleeping baby. He walked out of the bedroom  
and walked up the stairs, buried deeply in his own thoughts.

After he had talked a little bit with Cordelia and Doyle, asking them if  
there were any souls that needed to be rescued and if they had any name   
suggestions, he had headed up to the roof where he now sat.

Their name suggestions had been almost useless. Cordelia's suggestions:  
Ashley, Jessica, Celine, Isabelle and Christina, were too common. He didn't  
want a common name. He wanted something unique.

Doyle's suggestion had been more useable. He said that a name was quite a  
hard thing to find, and you're not supposed to just decide on one. It has to  
fit with the baby.

Angel looked at the sky that was slowly turning black, which meant that he had to  
go and save some souls soon. He sighed and looked down at the little girl in  
his arms, who just had woken up. Her brown eyes looked up at him, and it was  
almost like they smiled to him.

"She reminds me of Kathy," he thought, remembering his sister as he looked at his daughter. It felt like lightening had hit him, but not in the bad way, the good way. He felt a name coming up in his mind.

"Catharina" he said to the baby, but Catharina sounded so lonely alone. She  
needed another name. He dug up a name he heard a lot of years ago, and it   
was somehow related to the name Buffy had picked.

"Skye Catharina" he announced. "Welcome to the world".


End file.
